polynesiafandomcom-20200216-history
Village of Sand
The VOS is a autonomous state in the ROP. Its King is Slash. Formation The VOS was founded In August as a group of people who instead of heading into the spawn recruitment town of Bluefield took over a village and declared it a independent state. Despite it being independent the major ROP company "Colonel Corp" started their third shop there. History The VOS was originally known for its lack of laws, weak leadership, criminals and its reliance on the ROP to keep its nation afloat. Two millitary commanders were executed by the ROP for major crimes. One of these robbed the entirety of Colonel Corps stores after being hired. The VOS watched as the only other independent nation, Kelpland was destroyed by the ever growing ROP, Despite this deep fear the nation continued to survive, it had lots of support from Major ROP figures, and VOS was beginning to be seen as a ROP puppet state, but then, just as the grand VOS castle was finished, there was silence, 100 percent silence from Slash, The ROP kept its guard over it for a while, but soon the ROP abandoned the project, although sometimes they would march a garrison around there. Soon, The ROP would be engulfed in the Dan war fighting against the New Players Army, Dan the head of the NPA, blew the VOS to the ground, before he was defeated there at the second battle of the VOS, Soon after Slash would return, he founded the second VOS and fought alongside the ROP in the First ROP civil war. The town flourished, Although, at one point, Slash made a prison, and said that he could arrest ROP citizens, Slash refused to back down from this, and The Prime Minister, personally lead a 3 division army to attack Slash, the tiny VOS army which was a shadow of its former self, fought around the clock to defend the village, it was brutal fighting, attacking from on top of buildings and through trees, Soon, the VOS would be saved, as Zee, Queen of the ROP, Joined the fight on the side of the VOS bringing the Royal guard with her, the fight almost went even, But, the VOS was forced to retreat, following this, Zee apologized to the ROP, and snap elections were called against prime minister brit, out of fear the VOS would join the ROP and would continue to flourish until doomsday. Slash escaped to the new moon and lived on VOS island, near the capital city, which also flourished, around this time, Slash escaped to the near spawn desert and founded the 3rd VOS. Soon the second ROP civil war occured and Slash joined the AFC, starting the VOS Division, the fourth division at the time. The VOS division took part in the battle of Dantopia, (The largest battle of the war) Which ended in a AFC victory, The ROP blamed the loss on Slash and the VOS leading to the destruction of VOS island and the 3rd VOS, and so the VOS ended.